High School Drama
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Exactly what the title says.SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno,NaruHina and more.
1. Chapter 1

**My sister read this and told me to post it. I think parts of it are funny, but it needed major revision. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have never left and he would be kissing Sakura all the time. Therefore, I don't own.**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

normal

High School Drama

A loud crash sounded in the homes of the Haruno's. "Stupid clock" Sakura yawned and

stretched. Sakura was 16 and currently attending Konoha High. A loud thud sounded

through the house. "Sakura, dear could you try to be quite?" Her moms voice came

sleepily from the bedroom. "Sorry, the cat tripped me." Sighing she went and started up

the toaster putting toastable waffles in. Then she headed to the shower. She welcomed

the warm water. _I hate school. Why do I have to go back? _Sometime later she got out and

started to reheat her breakfast. _Was I really in there that long? _She looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her breakfast and ran to the bus stop.

"Sakura we thought you were gonna skip the first day." Sakura glared at her friend.

"Well now Ino-pig, still trying to pass are we?" Ino glared right back. "Guys I missed

you!" Naruto came running up with a raven haired boy behind. "Naruto!" All the girls

seemed to scream at once. "Yes, Sakura your bestest buddy has finally returned." Sakura

giggled and hugged Naruto. "Yes, and he's brought a friend." Ino giggled and inclined her

head towards the raven haired boy who was now standing watching them. "That's right

guys this is teme. Teme this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." Naruto grinned, proud of

himself. Tenten laughed and Hinata shook her head, ashamed of Naruto. "I'll go first."

Sakura proudly stated and stepped in front of Ino, who merely nodded.

"So, your bastard huh. Your mom must have some problems if she named you that. I take

pity on you though if you don't have a father. Nonetheless, I am Sakura Haruno and I

believe you should probably want to fix that hair of yours. You'll be getting enough

problems with you name. Your hair looks like chicken butt." Said boy growled. "My name

is Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten pursed her lips. "I think bastard fits better." Ino laughed. "Hey

Sakura, guess what?" Ino looked extremely excited. The bus was just appearing in view.

"What?" "Chicken butts." Ino said it with such an excited tone and look everyone but

Sasuke were in hysterics. _I'll get that blonde one back, that's for sure. _They all climbed onto

the bus.

First hour, Science

"For those of you who know me, more power to ya. For those who don't, I'm Asuma. You

will address me as Asuma-sensei, do I make my self clear?" He looked around the room.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei." He smiled and nodded. "Well, we will have to get to know each

other so why don't I see who I have in this class. You will each be called on. Stand up

when I say your name and tell me your favorite subject in school. Then you may say one

and only one thing about yourself." All the kids nodded. "Good, now I'm going by your

student ID number…Kiba Inuzuka, Oh no your back." Said boy smirked and stood. "Yes, I

am Kiba Inuzuka. And yes, I am back witch is wonderful. I guess one interesting fact

about me would be…the reason I was expelled. I love to fight." He sat back down.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Naruto

Uzamaki, Wait what?!" Naruto stood. " I'm Naruto Uzamaki, dattebayo! I love ramen, and

its very good to see you again Asuma-sensei." Naruto grinned. "Take your seat. Ok, next

is Shikamaru Nara. Finally, a good kid!" A boy stood and yawned. "Everyone who cares

has already heard my name. I like to sleep." He sat and Asuma sighed. "Lets see…Neji

Hyuga." A boy with long hair stood up. "Neji Hyuga. I enjoy." He paused and smirked.

"Basketball." He sat down and started chuckling. "Get a hair cut you look like a girl.

Alright we have-" He was cut off because Kiba was now laughing. "Mr. Inuzuka, I thought

you'd last longer than that. What so funny?" Kiba straightened up "Nothing sir." Kiba still

had a big smirk on his face. "Uh-huh I believe it. Well we better get on anyway." Sasuke

couldn't hear any more. Not that he wanted to. This was boring. He wanted to go home.

Sakura was giggling right in his ear and passing notes to Kiba. "Saku- Oh no." Sakura

looked up innocently. A small smile appeared on her face. "Sakura Haruno. First off, give

me the note." Sakura pouted but handed him the note. "Second Kiba you move… Next to

Ami." Kiba growled and moved. "Okay, now am I going to have to get you assigned a

new schedule or can you promise no funny stuff?" Sakura smiled. "No funny stuff." "Good,

then next state one thing about you to the class." Sakura nodded and turned to the

class. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm really not all that interesting." She turned back

to Asuma. He grumbled incoherently. "Okay, Spit out your gum. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke

stood and Sakura brushed up against him on the way back to her desk Sasuke ignored

her and spoke quickly. "My name is-" Naruto jumped in. "Teme!" Half the class started

laughing. Asuma shook his head. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have an older brother,

Itachi, who is a senior." He sat. "Very well, class is-" The bell rung and all the kids ran

past him to the door.

**So? Any tips for the next chapter? I'll have it up when I can. I'm gonna pick it up at lunch which is 4****th**** hour. I made Asuma act like my Science teacher. He's really funny, but really strict.**

**You should review. Reviewers are awesome. Like Akamaru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated. It took a while though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else really.**

Normal

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Lunch 4th hour

Sakura walked into the lunch line. "Hey Saku! Mind if I cut?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as if daring her to say no. Sakura smlied.

"Sure, why not Kiba-kun." Kiba smiled at her and steped in front of her. A couple minutes later The others showed up.

"So Sakura-chan, we can cut, right?" Naruto pleaded with her. Sakura sighed.

"I suppose Naruto." Naruto hugged her and stepped into line.

"So Sakura, I don't think I've been acquainted with your new friend." He shifted his gaze towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke sighed. They grabbed their trays and set down at a table.

"Let me teach you how this school works." Sasuke nodded. Kiba pointed to a table full of girls looking at them.

"Those giggling girls are complete sluts. If you're a player its paradise. Otherwise their annoying. They are fan girls. Guys like us are there main objective." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"And those." He pointed to a table with a bunch of guys dressed neat and tidy. "Geeks. All of them. By geeks I mean someone you pay to do your homework." Sasuke just nodded absentmindedly. He pointed towards another table.

"Those are jerks. Losers, players, think they know everything. Don't mess with em'. We refer to them as 'the evils'. the girls there too. Some are fan girls though. Not that there is anything wrong with players, but these guy want more than just kisses you know?" Sasuke nodded. Kiba continued. He pointed out yet another table.

"Those ones are alright. They do okay in school and are okay if you need em'. They don't talk to a lot of people, but to an extent. Then there are the real cool kids." Kiba wasn't pointing out a table. _Whose he talking about? _Sasuke wondered. Kiba smirked and as if reading his mind, answered his question.

"We are the coolest. Hang with us. We tough and rough and get in fight a lot. You like fights?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura spit out her water laughing.

"Ugh it came out my nose!" Sakura jumped up, abandoning her hoodie by pulling it over her head. Kiba examined her.

"Yeah, well you don't have to fight you seem alright. I like you." Sasuke nodded.

Kiba started again. "I was expelled last year for breaking a guys arm in a fight. That stupid boy, I don't even think he was a boy. Kid was weak." Kiba snorted. Naruto laughed. Kiba started to eye Sakura again who was handing her milk to Hinata.

"That's disgusting. Don't know how you drink it." Sakura scrunched up her face. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"You don't like milk?" Sakura scowled and Kiba made a gagging noise.

"Course not. To me and Kiba its terrible. My mom says I need to drink more otherwise I'll break something in a fight, but I take vitamins. I hate milk. It gives me a stomach ache even though I'm not lactose intolerant. Same for Kiba."

"Hn." Sasuke went to his pizza. Ino smirked up from her sandwich.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sasuke shook his head. Ino giggled and went back to her food.

Gym 5th hour (kids in gym: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji)

Sasuke sighed as this guy continued to talk. "I am Might Guy address me as you wish!"

A kid from the back rose

"GUY-SENSEI!" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the boy. He was a CLONE!

"Ahh Lee, I am so happy to have you in my class!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"YOU'RE KILLING MY SANITY!" Sasuke jumped, startled by Naruto's outburst. Just then the bell rang. Naruto ran into the locker room screaming something about ramen.

Band 5th hour (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba)

(A/N: Here is a list of who plays what. Sakura- Trumpet; Ino- Clarinet; Kiba- Drums; Tenten- Saxophone.)

Sakura sighed as Kurani-sensei explained the rules. She had already gone ver it in her head. No gum, no talking, always have a pencil, and don't move the chairs.

She sighed. They knew this from last year. This was stupid. Just then the bell rang. Kiba laughed at Sakura's annoyed expression. "We all have Enlgish now." _Oh dear god._ Sakura thought as they neared the room she feared.

**Well there it is. I'll update as soon as I get more reviews.**

**That purple button? Press it. You know you want to.**


End file.
